


Keith Works at McDonald's

by memesonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk is a real mvp, Keith is DONE, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, McDonald's, VLD au, Voltron au, hunk is so chill, keith works at mcdonalds, lance is hIgh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesonice/pseuds/memesonice
Summary: “IMMA HAVE A 20 PIECE CHICKEN NUGGET WITH ALL THE MCFUCKING SWEET AN’ SOUR SAUCE YOU HAVE, AND I’LL ALSO HAVE A SLICE OF THAT ASS.”-i honestly don't know what this is





	1. Chapter 1

Working at McDonalds from 8pm to 5am was not Keith Kogane’s expectation for a friday night. Yet here he was, his eyes half lidded as he stared at the computer in front of him. He hated his job. Not only did he hate his ridiculous hours but he hated the people he worked with. Sometimes when the ordering line was slim to none he would imagine stabbing his coworkers with a fork. Now the customers were a different story, he could deal with the constant complaining and rudeness because after awhile they would leave, but when he had to spend hours with the same annoying people he felt like killing them was the only option. 

Good thing he had a bit of self control. 

“Keith! Jade and I are going to wax the floors and then race! Is that okay?” One of his coworkers yelled from the other side of the counter. Keith lifted his head to see Nyma and Jade standing side to side, wide smiles on their faces. Keith shrugged and looked back at the computer in front of him with his usual bored stare. “I don’t care, do what you want.” He grumbled, leaning forward and propping his chin up on his hand as he reread the last order some drunk got. “Thanks John Stamos. You’re the best.” Jade said with a wink.

Keith glared at the screen in front of him but didn’t give the reaction Jade wanted so she stomped off to get the cleaning supplies. Keith sighed when the girls left and he stood up straight. He looked down and self consciously fiddled with his managers badge. After a few moments of standing at the counter he turned around to go to the back and watch the girls race when he heard a beep from his headset. 

Who in their right mind would come to McDonalds at 3am? 

Keith was about to find out. 

Keith walked over to the drive-through window and clicked the button on the side of his headset. “Hi, my name is Keith. Are you ready to order?” He asked, his voice coming out more flat than he expected. He heard a couple of grumbles then a louder more decipherable voice say, “Dude, you’re gonna need to speak up. I’m not ordering for you.” He heard a loud groan before another voice yelled, yes, yelled, “IMMA HAVE A 20 PIECE CHICKEN NUGGET WITH ALL THE MCFUCKING SWEET AN’ SOUR SAUCE YOU HAVE, AND I’LL ALSO HAVE A SLICE OF THAT ASS.” Keith mentally groaned. He was used to people talking like that but it was 3am and Keith honestly wanted to jump out the window. “Lance!” The first voice scolded. “I am so sorry, sir. My friend, um, he’s a little, uh…. High? Yeah. He’s very high.” 

Keith rolled his eyes. That explained why they were here at 3am. 

“It’s alright. Would you like anything else?” Keith asked, his voice was still flat but laced with agitation. “Uh, yeah actually. May I have a Mcdouble without onion, please. Oh, and you can keep that slice of your ass, we won’t be needing that- oh shut up Lance.” He heard a loud cry from his headset and almost had to take them off it was so high pitched. Keith liked the first guy, he was way more polite than most of his customers. “Okay, Is that all?” He asked. “YEAH BOY.” The other man, Lance, yelled and he heard a low but loud sigh. “Yes, please.” The nicer guy said. 

Keith nodded and tapped a few things on the computer. “Okay. That will be 7.29 at the first window.” He said, and he clicked the button on his headset so the people wouldn’t be able to hear him as he yelled at Jade to get to work on making the food. 

When he saw a dark blue car pull up to the window he opened the sliding glass. “Seven twent-” He started to say before he was interrupted. “Hot damn, is it too late to reorder that slice of ass?” The man in the passenger seat said. Keith sighed softly before looking up and seeing the man.

He was gorgeous. 

He had beautiful tan skin with blue eyes that looking stunning in the dim light, they were a little red but that didn’t matter, if anything it just made them more apparent. His hair was slightly messy but he made it work. His nose was upturned and he had a smug looking smirk displayed on his face as he watched Keith’s eyes widen.

Keith quickly recovered from his small shock and replaced the look on his face with a bored looking one. “Yes, sir. It is too late.” He said and turned back the driver. He had darker skin than the passenger, he was much more built, he had a sheepish smile on his face, and an orange bandana wrapped around his forehead. “Seven twenty-nine, please.” He said with a small smile. The man handed him a ten dollar bill. Keith took the money, tapping the register and pulling some cash out of it.

“We are low on staff so it may take a moment to get your food, I’m sorry for the inconvenience.” Keith explained as he handed the driver his money. “Oh. It’s okay I don’t min-” He was interupted by the passengers loud voice. “Hey! How ‘bout while we wait I rap for you?” He asked, his words slurring into each other. 

The driver put his head in his hands. “You don’t have to listen to him. I am so sorry.” He said, apologizing for his friend. Keith leaned his crossed arms onto the windowsill, his eyebrows raised. “Nah, man. It’s all good.” He told the man and turned to the lanky boy sitting in the passenger's side. “Alright,” He said, seeing the boy perk up in his seat. “Rap for me.” He finished and watched as the tan boy cleared his throat.

“Get ready for your mind to be blown.” He said before taking a deep breath. “Yo, yo, yo y-yo yo.” He started. The driver was already starting to sink into his chair. “Pussy pussy pussy marijuana, juana. Pussy pussy pussy marijuana. I wanna, smoke weed everyday, and I’m gonna, eat that pussy. Period, comma. But hold the applause. I want to mold the folded laws. I’ll be bald, unfold the gauze.” Keith had his head on his arms, he was shaking with laughter. “I wanna touch your pee-pee hole.” Keith let out a high pitched laugh as he threw his head back, his eyes crinkling because of how wide he was smiling. There were tears in his eyes. “Blunt in the other han-” He was cut off by the driver who put his hands on the other boys mouth. 

“Lance. Shut up.” He pleaded Keith took a moment to calm down before he looked back at the two men. “I can’t believe you licked me.” The driver said as he wiped his hand on the side of his white shirt. Lance had one of the most triumphant smiles plastered on his face. “Now can I get a slice of that ass?” He asked, his eyebrows wiggling. Keith smiled lazily and propped his chin in his hand. 

“You’re gonna have to try harder.” He said and Hunk looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Please. No.” He begged with a small voice but it was too late. Lance, with his new found hope in impressing the McDonalds man. He straightened his posture and cleared his throat. “Okay. I think I have one you’ll really like.” He slurred.

Lance took another deep breath before rapping, “Elecrode, Diglet. Nidoran, Mankey. Venusaur, Rattata, Fearow, Pidgey. Seaking, Jolteon, Dragonite, Gastly, Ponyta, Vaporeon, Poliwrath, Butterfree!” He said, barely stopping to take a breath “Catch em-Catch em, gotta catch em all!” Lance sang at the top of his lungs, completely out of tune. Keith was laughing once again. He knew every word to the pokerap so he joined in singing the next part. “Pokemon!” Lance yelled, Keith singing along quietly. “I’ll search across the land, look far and wide. Release from my hand the power that’s inside.” Lance was smiling at Keith once he realized he was singing along. 

Lance was about to go into the second verse of pokemon names when someone cleared their throats behind them. Keith jumped slightly and immediately stood up straight, wiping the fond smile off his face. Keith turned around and pretended not to notice Lance pouting at him. 

He was faced with Nyma and Jade who both were laughing. Jade was clutching her phone and Nyma held out the bags of food. Keith snatched them out of her hands and walked over to the still open window. “Shut up.” He told the girls as he held the bags to the driver. “Thank you for your patience.” He said and smiled slightly when his eyes flickered to Lance who was squinting at his name tag. “Was’ your name?” He asked. Keith opened his mouth to answer when he heard Nyma say, “I just sent it to Shiro.” Keith turned around. “No you didn’t!” He yelled, his face beat red. Both girls just giggled and ran out of the room. Keith sighed and turned back to the window. 

“Keith.” He said as he looked out the window. 

No one was there. 

Keith stuck his head out the window and looked down the street just in time to see a dark blue car’s receding lights.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER I NEED HELRP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um hi

HELLO

so this is not another chapter buttttttt since the school year is almost over i will have a lot of time on my hands,,, which i would love to add a new chapter to this weird fic. the thing is,,,,, i don’t have any ideas of what to make the part two about!!! 

so if y’all could comment little ideas that would be great!! you would ofc get cred and stuff but i seriously don’t know what to do with this new chapter

like i wrote 2k then deleted it all so that sucks. um yeah

comment below ig

**Author's Note:**

> should i do a pt2???
> 
> —- so yeah i published this like last year or something and for some reason people liked it and i asked if y’all wanted a pt 2 but like idk waht to do,,, give me ideas bc idk mans 
> 
> k thanks


End file.
